Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) are increasingly used in a variety of contexts to achieve location-related capabilities. Generally, GNSS systems can receive signals from a set of satellites. Each signal can be decoded, the decoded signal indicating which satellite transmitted the signal and when it was transmitted. By analyzing a set of signals, a device (e.g., a vehicle-integrated device or mobile device) can estimate an absolute location of the device. Based on the estimated location, various information may be identified and presented to the user, such as directions from the estimated location to a destination.